the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Place of Eternal Darkness/Roleplay Archive1
Peleus sat by the border to the Starry Skies. Icewish ♥ 04:41, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Hades groomed his fur. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:17, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Fang lunged at Peleus, but the tom dodged the attack and Fang attacked Hades by mistake instead. Icewish ♥ 14:31, February 18, 2013 (U Hades spat. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" he hissed, his fur spiked. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:33, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "I didn't mean to attack you, I meant to attack that son of a (beep!) over there," hissed Fang, tail pointing at Peleus. Icewish ♥ 14:37, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Hades muttered and stalked off. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:41, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Fang tried to attack Peleus again, but he dodged the attack once more and Fang hit his head on a rock. Icewish ♥ 14:43, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Hades winced. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:44, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Fang tried to stand up, but could not. Icewish ♥ 14:47, February 18, 2013 Peleus slowly walked towards Fang and threw him into a muddy stream. Icewish ♥ 03:51, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos watched the fight.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:53, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Fang was too weak to stand up. Icewish ♥ 22:31, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos pinned Peleus to the ground "i think that enough" he meowed coldly.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:36, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Peleus looked neither alarmed nor angry and did nothing in response. Icewish ♥ 22:40, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos got off Peleus then walked over to Fang "get up you weakling" he growled.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:43, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Fang barely stood up. Icewish ♥ 22:46, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos helped him up.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:47, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Fang pushed Thanatos away and started to limp over to his den. Icewish ♥ 22:50, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos sat down and licked his paws.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:52, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Peleus sat down and looked at the barrier dividing the Starry Skies from the Eternal Darkness. Icewish ♥ 23:07, March 28, 2013 (UTC) "you wanna get over there?"Thanatos asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:09, March 28, 2013 (UTC) "No, nothing matters anymore. I'm dead and rotting in hell, and I deserve to be here," he replied. Icewish ♥ 23:12, March 28, 2013 (UTC) "i bet you do"Thanatos meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:14, March 28, 2013 (UTC) "And so what if I do? Why do you care?" hissed Peleus, angrily. Icewish ♥ 23:16, March 28, 2013 (UTC) "well your the one looking at the barrier"he meowed still licking his paws.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:20, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Peleus hissed at Thanatos. Icewish ♥ 23:31, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos continued to lick his paws.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:32, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Peleus looked back at the barrier. Two, pale blue eyes gleamed through the mist back at him. It was as if he was looking into a mirror. He narrowed his eyes and slowly padded closer. Icewish ♥ 23:37, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos followed Peleus with out him knowing.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:41, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Hades flopped himself onto a rock, yawning. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:39, May 2, 2013 (UTC) A paw reached out and grabbed Peleus and pulled him through the mist. Icewish ♥ 21:00, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos followed him.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:12, May 2, 2013 (UTC) (RP CONTINUED IN TPOSS RP) Icewish ♥ 22:11, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Rose arrived in the Eternal Darkness.... Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 01:26, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos looked back and saw Rose "Who are you?" he asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:57, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Rose didn't reply. A toxic green liquid began to flow from her eyes as she tried to find a place to hide. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 02:00, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos disappeared and reappeared in front of her "answer my question" he growled.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:04, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Rose just stood there, shaking. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 02:06, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos jumped on her and pinned her to the ground "answer me!" He yelled.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:09, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Rose still didn't say anything, for she was too terrified. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 02:12, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos sighed "Follow me you need a place to rest, you look like a dead rat." he meowed getting of her.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:16, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Foxeyes roared with anger. "Get away from that she-cat right now! She was the first friend of my kit so back off dumbass!" Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 02:18, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "and your going to make me?" He challenged.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:21, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "Of course!" She said as she bulked up her fur and tackled the tom with anger. She sunk her teeth into his neck and flung him across the clearing. Her anger bubbling. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 02:24, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "That really hurts" he said sarcasticly "would you like to come to the den and sleep too?" he asked as he pushed her off like a fly "i think we all need a good rest" he smiled.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:27, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Rose fainted. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 02:29, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos picked her up "come on follow me and i'll get y'all rested up" he meowed nicely.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:31, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Foxeyes shook her head and knocked Rose out of his mouth, picking her up and walking off. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 02:38, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos teleported Foxeyes and Rose to a den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:39, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Rose woke up several hours later in the den. She looked like she was in a state of shock. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 02:41, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos put Foxeyes to sleep by some magic thing, "Will you let me help you?" He asked Rose "eat these" He meowed handing her strang herbs.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:44, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Foxeyes fought the magic thing and woke up, jumping on Thanatos. "Get away from her you prevert! Do you think its ok to teleport to she-cats to your den with out asking!" Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 02:48, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "I'm trying to help her, my sister died and i couldn't do anything about it so every hurt cat i see i must help" he replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:51, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Rose started to cry. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 02:52, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos used magic on Rose to help her calm down "so do you see why i'm helping your friend? it's all because of my sisters death." he meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:54, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "Well I died giving birth to my little Gem and this cat has helped her..." Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 02:58, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "Sorry to hear that you died" Thanatos meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:00, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "Everyone here is dead!" Foxeyes yelled. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 13:18, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Rose covered her eyes with her paws. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 14:30, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "well duh" Thanatos replied to Foxeyes.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:46, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Hades licked his pelt, the usual business of the other residence not bothering him. 18:00, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Wings stood up, a huge grin stretched across her face. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 04:25, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Fang angrily paced around the border with the Starry Skies. Glacey 03:04, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Wings smile grew "why so glum fang" she turned her head. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 06:01, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos padded out of the den he was in.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:37, July 27, 2013 (UTC) "Shut up!" hissed Fang to Wings. Glacey 17:18, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Wings laughed "What are you so grouchy about." Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 19:33, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos sat down.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:01, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Amboi padded around with his claws out.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 10:20, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Wings a little angry got up walking by amboiDappleh Falling is a way of Landing 17:26, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos padded into a den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:12, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Lily padded into the Place of Eternal Darkness. "Helloo------? Is anybody there? I don't wanna play this game anymore!" Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 11:46, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos padded out of the den.Night 13:26, October 17, 2013 (UTC) wings saw lilly walking, around slowly she crept behind her in the shade of the tree's Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 02:21, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Lily heard a branch snap. She whirled around, eyes wide with fear. "Who's there? Mama?" Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 04:08, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos yawned.Night 10:20, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Lily turned and ran in the other direction, but tripped over a stray branch on the ground. "Mama, help me! I'm scared!" she called out into the darkness. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 03:38, October 19, 2013 (UTC) "She's weird" Thanatos thought to himself out loud.Night 04:27, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Amboi Tried to pounce on Thanatos but he missed and pounced on Rose.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:29, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Rose started screaming. The liquid that was emitted from her eyes and mouth started to disolve Amboi's fur and skin. 16:31, October 19, 2013 (UTC) "Ow why you do that?"Hissed Amboi.He padded away.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:34, October 19, 2013 (UTC) "You stupid or something?" hissed Fang to Amboi. 16:37, October 19, 2013 (UTC) wings couldnt hold in her laugh as she came out of the bushes.Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 17:05, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Peleus was pushed back though the barrier to the Eternal Darkness. 17:37, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Amboi Pinned fang down,"I can beat you so you better back off"He hissed.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 17:39, October 19, 2013 (UTC) "Ha! I'd like to see you try," said Fang, mockingly. 17:41, October 19, 2013 (UTC) "Fang would totally beat you" Thanatos meowed to Amboi.Night 18:03, October 19, 2013 (UTC) "Even an idiot like he is could beat you," said Peleus to Amboi. 18:09, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Vulkan watched the argument from a distance. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png Thanatos yawned.Night 22:03, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Lily heard Thanatos yawn, and got up to struggle and turn around again. "Who's there?" Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 11:57, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Amboi Clawed both Thanatos and Fang making them Bleed.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 12:25, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Fang just laughed at Amboi. "That's all? Wow you're weak." 15:15, October 20, 2013 (UTC) "Wow that hurt" Thanatos meowed sarcastically "I think i'll just go, your not worth my time" he meowed.Night 15:17, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Wings walked up Lilly "oh, hello." Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 23:52, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Pakao walked around a tree. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 00:37, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Torts padded over to Pakao. "What the hell are you doing?" She sighed. Potatoes1076 (talk) 00:43, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Pakao looked at the she cat, he made an assessment on her strong, not super strong not to old though could be fast, lives alone, no back up "nothing" Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 00:52, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Torta sighed why do I bother talking to these idiots "okay." She mewed. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 01:06, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Vulkan padded around. He wasn't sure about the place, he had just arrived there. His fur was sticking up all around his body, with dried blood on them. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png Thanatos padded into a den.Night 02:16, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Lily backed up when Wings padded up to her. "Are you a good kitty or a bad kitty?" she asked innocently. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 05:51, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos fell asleep.Night 13:13, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Wings smiled a toothy grin "oh p, very good, I am a saint" Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 13:17, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos twitched in his sleep.Night 13:19, October 21, 2013 (UTC) "Hey, leave the kid alone," hissed Peleus to Wings. 22:47, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos padded out of the den "No Wings don't listen to Peleus keep bugging her" He meowed.Night 22:58, October 21, 2013 (UTC) "Shut up," growled Peleus to Thanatos. "How would you like it if that was your kid?" 23:45, October 21, 2013 (UTC) "I probably wouldn't care" Thanatos hissed.Night 23:46, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Peleus just hissed at Thanatos. "Then why do you want him to hurt her anyway. You're a coward for wanting to hurt a kit, especaily for having someone else do it for you." 23:51, October 21, 2013 (UTC) "How do you know I have others do things for me? You know nothing about me so shut the (beep) up. I kill from my own claws not other cats" Thanatos hissed.Night 23:55, October 21, 2013 (UTC) "Oh really now?" retorted Peleus. "Then prove it." 23:58, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos jumped on Peleus and slashed his claws through his back "Okay now your turn" He meowed as he got off him.Night 00:01, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Peleus charged at Thanatos and threw him into a tree. 00:04, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos hissed in pain then tackled Peleus.Night 00:06, October 22, 2013 (UTC) The bleeding cuts on Peleus' back burned like fire frist the dirt and sand. Peleus hissed and scratched Thanatos' stomach with his hind legs. 00:08, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos hissed as the blood dripped from his stomach "Your ganna pay for that" he growled then aimed his attack twords Peleus's face.Night 00:13, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Peleus hissed in pain then slashed at Thanatos' chest. 00:16, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos growled angrily. This is a bit harder than i thought ''he thought to himself.Night 00:19, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Wings still smiling turned her head to the fighting toms "my my aren't you too silly, fighting like good warriors," she steeped closer to Lilly. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 01:22, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Peleus tacked Wings. 02:34, October 22, 2013 (UTC) wings surprised by the sudden attack fell under he wait.she winced as he nipped her ear, she ran her claw aginst his muzzle. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 02:45, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Peleus hissed and bit her neck. 03:11, October 22, 2013 (UTC) she felt the pain strong, she didnt like that. with all of her force she psushed him off of her, after a few feet she stood still regaining her posture "well, arnt you a little aggresive, lilly do you like it when the are aggresive" she had regained her breath but her neck hert alot. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 03:17, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Peleus hissed. Roaring thunder could be heard all around the Eternal Darkness. 03:19, October 22, 2013 (UTC) the sound hurt her ears, she stood her ground though suddenly lettin her red eyes fall on him "calm down, your going to kill someone" she laughed at her own little joke Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 03:22, October 22, 2013 (UTC) "Step aside Wings your in my way, Peleus is mine to fight" Thanatos hissed.Night 10:24, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Ya 'know, you're supposed to keep your claws in when you play." Lily stepped toward Thanatos and gave a weak swipe at his ear, claws sheathed. "See? Like that! That's how Mama said cats are supposed to play." She beamed and twitched her tail. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 11:21, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos glared at the kit then ran past her and tackled Peleus.Night 13:16, October 22, 2013 (UTC) wings looked at the kit "yeah or else things could get a little bloody," she stepped aside so thantos could reach pelius " my my arnt yout too impationt" Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 14:38, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos sunk his teeth in Peleus's back.Night 19:47, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Peleus hissed and sent an electric charge through Thanatos' body. 23:07, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos hissed then sunk his fiery claws into the back of his neck.Night 00:21, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Peleus hissed savagely. Blood covered his coat and his claws. The sound of thunder grew louder. 00:33, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos glared at Peleus.Night 00:34, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Peleus continued hissing, but did not attack. He was exausted, but tried to hide it. 00:43, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos padded over to Peleus with his claws still unsheathed.Night 00:46, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Peleus let out a loud growl and a flash of lightning struck Thanatos. It seemed to hurt Peleus more than his enemy however. 00:48, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos felt like his upper right leg was completely gone but when he looked it was still there but covered in blood.Night 00:53, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Peleus found it hard to stand, but he refused to be defeated. He tackled Thanatos again, swiping at his chest. 00:54, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos hissed in pain and threw Peleus off with his back legs ''This is bad, ''he thought to himself. Thanatos stood back on his paws then ran at Peleus again.Night 00:58, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Peleus seemed to vanish suddenly... 01:01, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos stopped running and then turned his fur into fire.Night 01:04, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Maniacal laughter echoed around Thanatos. 01:05, October 23, 2013 (UTC) ''I can't stay like this for long i might faint..''Thanatos thought to himself.Night 01:07, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Another bolt of lightning was launched at Thanatos. 01:08, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos moved his already injured leg infront of the bolt of lightning. "''I wonder how long he can stay like this" He thought.Night 01:10, October 23, 2013 (UTC) After several attempts, Peleus could no longer create bolts of lightning. He hid behind a large stone. 01:27, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos's fur turned back to normal, he felt dizzy and his vision was getting a bit blurry.Night 01:29, October 23, 2013 (UTC) "Wow, that cat looks sleepy." Lily said sideways to Wings, before going up to Thanatos. "Silly kitty," she giggled, "You've got berry juice all over your foot." She knelt down and started licking Thanatos' foot. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 08:38, October 23, 2013 (UTC) "That isn't berry juice" Thanatos meowed.Night 22:19, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Wings swayed over to the kit pulling her back from the blood, now turning on the kit her voice sweet "so, where is your mother, angle"Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 22:53, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos looked at the kit and Wings.Night 00:41, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Lily shook her head. "I don't know!" she chirruped. "She said we were gonna play hide and seek, and I couldn't find her, but then a cat came up to me, and---" she frowned. "That's funny, I don't remember the rest. Just that there was a lot of berry juice." Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 10:53, October 24, 2013 (UTC) "Your not very smart are you?" Thanatos asked with a hiss.Night 13:17, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archives